


Second & Last Time

by scoryuu



Series: Fujisaki February [16]
Category: Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Angst, Heavy Angst, Implied Relationships, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-16
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:00:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29499210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scoryuu/pseuds/scoryuu
Summary: Chiaki & Chihiro talk things out, Chihiro comes clean to his boyfriendFollow up to First Time
Relationships: Fujisaki Chihiro & Nanami Chiaki, Fujisaki Chihiro/Naegi Makoto
Series: Fujisaki February [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2137818
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Second & Last Time

**Author's Note:**

> I said I'd make a part two and here it is - 
> 
> Tbh this is more of a filler type thing, but I promise part 3 will make it make sense
> 
> TW: Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Bullying
> 
> Enjoy ~

Chihiro never meant for anyone to find out. 

Especially the person closest to him, Chiaki Nanami. 

“I’LL SAY IT AGAIN - WHAT THE FUCK IS THIS” 

The Mintendo previously in her hand was now on the floor, along with a couple of games. 

“It’s nothing”

“Don’t even lie to me Chihiro Fujisaki”

“.... It’s none of your business”

“Yes it is.”

“It’s a one time thing” 

“I don’t believe you”

“K”

“I’m serious. I don’t want to pull the card out but I will tell your father and Makoto”

“Why Makoto?”

“Because you’re dating. But we’ll get to that later”

Was now even an appropriate time to bring up his dating life? 

“Why did you do it”

"Why ask when you already know?”

"I'm telling you Chihiro, you aren't weak. You aren't the same person you were like 7 years ago. Stop listening to those dumbass fucking kids"

“It's not entirely because of them."

"Then care to tell me what it is??"

"It's my weakness complex. We all know it's there."

"I know telling you to stop won't do anything but please stop. You have people who love you regardless of who you are"

“You’re my cousin”

"What about Makoto?"

"He's my boyfr- I MEAN" 

"See?? He loves you. And I know he knows that you're a dude. So it doesn't matter how 'weak' you are"

“....”

"You're only silent because you know I'm right"

"True"

"Now let's play smash" 

"Yeah.."

\--

Chiaki grabbed her Mintendo and placed it gently on Chihiro's bed. 

She also got the scissors and threw them out.

Then she cleaned Chihiro's cuts and sent him to the shower. 

"Take a damn shower before you get an infection" 

While her cousin showered, Chiaki began disposing of all things that could be used for self-harm. 

She wanted to protect him by all means. 

She promised this to herself the first time he came home with bruises. 

\--

Chihiro came out of the shower feeling a bit better about himself. 

Then it all came crashing down. 

Why?

His poor ego was shattered.

He kept losing at Smash. 

After he lost a dozen games, and Chiaki got a shit ton of victories, his cousin left. 

Once she left he texted Makoto

\-- 

_I'm sorry Makoto._

_I promised that I wouldn't hurt myself, and that I wouldn't let the past get to me._

_But it did._

_Chiaki helped tho dw -_

_I love you, Gn <3_

_Let's talk in the morning_

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not doing the best mentally so uh sucks to suck *proceeds to make my favorite characters suffer* 
> 
> I'll probably make edits to this later <3
> 
> Take care of yourself
> 
> \- Scoryuu


End file.
